


In This Moment With You

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: "When he and Ronan hold hands, his heart flutters for a moment before he squeezes the other boy's fingers and starts subconsciously rubbing his thumb over Ronan's knuckles. The first time he did it, Ronan almost had a heart attack."HONESTLY JUST A FIC ABOUT HANDS??





	In This Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> This is honestly the fluffiest, most romantic, non-angsty thing I have written in like...probably forever. Writing kissing is a bit...eh...for me, so I hope this is okay??? Honestly I'm itching to put angst in and take out some fluff, hahaha. Comments would be appreciated! This is for Maikay, cause she loves fluff, and it was kind of her idea when we were discussing headcanons <3

Adam Parrish has always fiddled with his hands. He's not sure if they get chapped so easily because of the relentless fussing and picking of his long fingers, or if he does that _because_ they're always chapped. Either way, he doesn't have that issue anymore, not now he's with Ronan, yet the habit of constant fiddling remains.

Whenever he's waiting for something he instinctively picks at the end of his shirts, pulling the sleeves over his hands and tugging gently to give his mind and hands something to concentrate on. When he's in class listening intently to the professor explain a new concept his thumb is undoubtedly rubbing itself up and down his index finger whilst he nibbles on the nails of his other hand or twirls his pen around with his fingers.

Now, his hands have something to fiddle with apart from each other. When he and Ronan hold hands, his heart flutters for a moment before he squeezes the other boy's fingers and starts subconsciously rubbing his thumb over Ronan's knuckles. The first time he did it, Ronan almost had a heart attack. He'd stuttered and blushed and stopped right in his tracks as Adam so casually gave a moment of tactile affection by brushing over his knuckles. Adam had smiled at him and felt the happiness of the moment as they locked eyes, and squeezed Ronan's hand in his own once more to reassure him.

"They're sweaty..." Ronan had whispered out, a completely different boy to the one that Adam usually saw when they were around other people. He had melted into a softer version of himself after they had first kissed each other, and Adam felt a little like he'd kissed a frog and turned it in a prince. Not that Ronan was a frog. But the point still stood.

"I don't care," Adam had said honestly, reaching up his free hand to Ronan's head. Out of instinct, he desperately wanted to brush a piece of hair out of his face, to twist a curl around his fingers, to occupy his hands with _something._ He frowned when he realised that wasn't going to be possible with Ronan Lynch and his shaven head.

The next day Adam and Ronan were at the Barns. They were in the living room, sitting on the floor, and they were practicing kissing. Neither of them were remotely experienced in making out, and although their first spontaneous kisses had been lovely, amazing, wonderful, _perfect,_ they still needed to learn each others bodies, learn which way they naturally leaned in to kiss so they wouldn't bump heads, and needed to somehow figure out what to do with their arms and hands when kissing. People never talked about that in the movies, how _awkward_ your arms felt when you were making out with someone.

Adam, of course, instinctively needed to fiddle his fingers over something whilst losing his mind in the warmth and tingle of Ronan's lips moving gently over his. Ronan's arms were around his slim waist, clinging onto his shirt as he shifted closer, kissing Adam deeper. Adam's heart stuttered, and he moved his arms to rest on Ronan's broad shoulders, moving his hands to the back of the other boy's neck, his fingers twitching to card his fingers Ronan's non-existent hair. He let out a little huff of frustration, before deciding to work with what he had.

He let the pads of his fingers, softer now than they'd ever been in his life after applying Manibus daily, rub over Ronan's skull, the brush of short fuzz that covered the other's head providing a little bit of friction.

"Mmm, feels nice," Ronan mumbled against his lips, melting closer into Adam, craving all the affection he could get. If Ronan was a cat Adam thought he'd be purring right now. Adam let out a little laugh, feeling a surge of love rise up in his chest for this boy.

"I'll keep doing it then," he whispered back, looking right into Ronan's eyes, their lips apart now but arms still around each other. Sometimes hugging was just as good as kissing, they had soon realised. Adam moved his hands to the top of Ronan's head, rubbing gently over it, and massaging his thumbs into Ronan's temples. Ronan closed his eyes, tension from his shoulder visibly disappearing in front of Adam's eyes as he relaxed from the touch.

Adam's lips twitched up into a smile he couldn't control, smitten with the way Ronan was reacting. He moved a long finger down to stroke down the tip of Ronan's nose, then over his lips before dropping his hands into his own lap.

"You're beautiful", he whispered, without really realising what he was saying, focused entirely on Ronan's features, his dark eyelashes splayed on his cheeks, his lips slightly red and swollen from the kissing.

"So are you..." Ronan had whispered back, opening his eyes and looking right at Adam before holding out his palms for Adam to take his hands. Adam did so and squeezed Ronan's palm, before rubbing his thumb over the back of Ronan's knuckles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've written smut or something I NEVER WRITE ACTUAL KISSING HELP *blushes* I HOPE YOU ENJOYED?


End file.
